This study will attempt to identify prediabetes in close family members of Type I diabetics by using screening for islet cell antibodies and diminution of insulin production during IV glucose tolerance. grant=M01RR000690394 The identification of newborns with cystic fibrosis by serum immunoreactive trypsinogen assay provides a unique opportunity to study early bacterial colonization and infections in CF.